The Storm before the Invasion
by AngelMouse5
Summary: The days leading up to the invasion of KO35 were chaotic to say the least... Two new chapters added. **COMPLETE**
1. Invasion

_Disclaimer: I don't own the Rangers, someone else does. This is another Andros and Zhane friendship fic. This is my take on the days leading up to the attack on KO35 and also attempt to fit it into a sort of timeframe. It's also gives a little hint on how did the Gold Ranger know he'd be needed on Earth? Again, please read and review. And again, I am Australian; we use a slightly different English dictionary, so no complaints about my spelling. Thanks. Mouse, June 2003._

**The Storm before the Invasion**

**By Mouse**

The two figures crept silently through the undergrowth, their feet not making sounds. The night airs was still and quiet, the occasional predator growling nearby, or a night bird calling it's warning to others of danger. A glow was coming from deep within the heart of the forest, and the two friends were deeply curious as to why it was there. This world was known for being a haven for all types of criminals, monsters and evil entities of one sort or another. Yet for one to be so far from the towns that dotted various locations across this planet was strange indeed. Onyx was like that. You never knew what you were going to encounter. The two figures crept closer until they could see the inhabitants around the campfire. They settled themselves in and began to wait, listening to every word.

"…Telling you, his power is growing and soon he'll be attempting to take over the entire universe."

"I know, I know. But what can we do. We're just two lowly monsters on the scale of things. Outcast's really thanks to those dam Power Rangers." The skeleton like figure snorted.

"I know. Rita was not pleased about that. She went from being one of the most powerful sorceress's in the galaxy to nothing."

"And what about Zedd? He's in the same boat now. But those Power Rangers now have to face the Machine Empire, serve's 'em right I say." The golden warrior stirred up the fire as he sighed. "I don't even know why we came here." The skeleton like figure just shrugged.

"Because we wanted to get away from it all. Away from the looks, the whispers, the rumours and all that, remember." The golden one snorted and stayed silent. They sat opposite each other around the campfire, not saying anything for the rest of the night. After about an hour, the two figures moved away silently, content they were going to hear no more, and the two monsters were none the wiser on their presence.

After a while, they made it back to the secluded spot where their galaxy gliders were hidden. It was there, when they were having a drink that they finally spoke out loud. The two young men were dressed in similar uniforms, except for the colours. The young man with the stripped hair was in a grey uniform with a red undershirt. The other young man, a blonde, was in a black version of the uniform with a silver undershirt. Both looked extremely young but capable. The blonde handed the other the water canteen with a wry smile on his face.

"Well, that's the last thing I expected to see, you?" The other young man hid a grin as he took a drink from the canteen.

"I don't know, seeing you first thing in the morning is always unexpected."

"Hey!" They laughed softly, making themselves comfortable on their gliders. "I resent that remark Andros!" Andros laughed some more, and tossed the canteen back at him, which he caught with ease.

"It's the truth though Zhane."

"This coming from Mr I'm in bed before the sky's even dark." Andros poked his tongue out at Zhane and the other boy grinned back at him. Andos's expression became grave and he glanced back the way they had come.

"At least we can confirm that Rita and Zedd are no longer attacking Earth." Zhane nodded.

"Yeah, but now they have the Machine Empire to deal with. Think we should go help?" Andros shook his head.

"No, the attacks against home are getting too numerous. Even now we're on borrowed time coming on this mission."

"Don't I know it. So, you think the reports we've been getting are correct then?" Zhane's tone was concerned and serious, something not often seen from the blonde ranger.

"They have to be. We'll let Prince Trey know that he'll be needed as the sixth Zeo Ranger. It'll take him a few days to get to Earth." Zhane gave a tiny laugh.

"What do you know, for once, ISN got it right." Andros declined to comment, his opinion of the Interstellar Network was well known. He stood up and yawned. Dawn was just beginning to peak out over the horizon.

"Come on, we'd better get home. If we're caught here, they'll be hell to pay." Zhane bounced to his feet and smiled at his friend.

"Since when have we worried about that?" Andros snorted, returning the smile.

"Alright for you, you can worm your way out of anything." Zhane just grinned at him and shrugged. They quickly morphed and were on their way, the inhabitants none the wiser that two rangers had been in their midst.

Two days later found themselves on the outskirts of their capital city on KO35. They had been caught sneaking back in by the planetary guards but had been forgiven, once Zhane had finished talking their way out of trouble. They had spent all the next day on planetary watch as punishment for sneaking out, and had used that time to inform the Gold Ranger that he was needed. As his sections of the Galaxy was nice and trouble free for the moment, he had no problems agreeing to head to Earth. He had told them that it would take at least a month to get things in order for him to do so but once he had, he'd be able to go and help the Earth Rangers. So, the day after found the two Kerovan Rangers lying on the grass, reflecting on and enjoying life while it was quiet. They lay on the soft grass, picking out shapes of the clouds that were slowly drifting across the sky. Peaceful days like this one were few and far between in these troubling times. Both young men were being called upon more and more by their planet's rulers; they were constantly being run ragged with raids on the outer planets of their system and various monster attacks. So a day off was something to be cherished. They had talked softly about what they were going to do once all the forces of evil were vanquished, laughingly deciding by the time that happened, they'd be old men. Zhane was proceeding to tell Andros about his plans for a family one day when their communicators went off. Sighing, Andros lifted his arm up to his face.

"This is Andros."

"Andros. Our outpost on the moon is being attacked, they need your help!" Andros glanced at Zhane as they both sat up fast.

"How bad is it?"

"Bad. They are in danger of being over run." They scrambled to their feet.

"Let them know we're on our way. Any other indications of attacks anywhere?"

"Not yet, but we are getting some strange readings from the outer edges of the system." Andros frowned.

"Tikewa, prep the Megaship please, we may need it later. Once we've helped at the outpost, we'll go check out those readings for you."

"Will do Andros. Thank you. Tikewa out." Andros closed the channel and looked at Zhane, who gave him a wry grin.

"No rest for the wicked hey." Zhane got out his morpher and Andros nodded.

"True. All to true. Let's Rocket!" Instantly they were morphed, the rushes of power enveloping them. "Galaxy Gliders, hang ten!" The two gliders, a red and silver one, almost instantly arrived and they leapt up onto them, heading out of the planet's atmosphere.

@@@@

The scene that greeted them at the moon outpost wasn't a pretty one. Buildings had been destroyed; interstellar vehicles had been trashed. They could see flashes of laser fire as the few defenders of the outpost tried vainly to keep the monsters and quadtrons at bay. They took this in all at a quick glance. Zhane pointed off to one side, his voice subdued.

"The main dome's been holed, the atmosphere's gone." They both knew what that meant and didn't speak of it.

"The power plant's history as well. This base is dead. Let's get the survivors out of here." The two gliders smoothly went down towards the laser fire.

"Whose turn is it to take out the monster?" Andros frowned slightly at how forced Zhane's light tone was sounding. His friend may be fun loving and a free spirit, but sometimes he took death personally. He resolved to talk to his friend once this mission was over. They had seen too much death and destruction in their short lives and sometimes it wasn't easy.

"I think we both can have a go at this one. Besides, theirs plenty of quadtrons and piranatrons to have a go at as well."

"You always say the nicest things Andros." Andros snorted and then they arrived. The small force of planetary defence personal cheered as the Rangers flew over head on their galaxy gliders. Zhane paused a moment to talk to one of them.

"Get everyone together and evacuate. This base is lost." And then he was gone, behind Andros. The planetary defenders glanced at one another but then moved to carry out Zhane's orders. A Ranger outranked just about everyone when it came to matters of defence and fighting. The meagre band of men and woman began to gather the injured and survivors, heading for the few remaining undamaged ships.

The two Rangers ran their gliders right through the ranks of foot soldiers, destroying quite a few before leaping off their gliders and beginning to fight in earnest. Andros called forth his spiral sabre and Zhane his silverizer. The two of them slashed and hit their way through the ranks, destroying numerous soldiers, before reaching the monster. They stood in front of him, explosions behind them taking out the last of the soldiers.

"Rangers! Destroy!" The monster raced forward, swinging its own sword wildly and attacking them both. After about an intense ten minute battle, finally the monster was destroyed, but not before Andros had taken a bad blow and ended up with a broken wrist. A huge explosion indicated the demise of the monster thanks to Zhane's final attack. Zhane ran to where Andros was trying to stand up. He helped his friend to his feet and looked at him anxiously.

"Are you alright?" Andros managed a wry smile under his helmet.

"Just peachy thanks. You?" Zhane shook his head and his answering grin could be heard in his voice.

"Fine thanks. Wrist broken?" Andros glanced down at his right hand and nodded.

"Yep. That's broken." Zhane gave an exasperated sigh.

"You know, you end up in the medical centre more than anyone I know. And they call me reckless." Andros declined to answer that and they made their way over to the survivors, Andros hanging back slightly. Zhane began talking softly to the officer in charge as Andros looked around. He sighed softly as he realised the task of retrieving the dead would no doubt fall to him and Zhane. And it wouldn't be an easy task, or one that they would forget quickly. Zhane finished speaking with the officer and moved to Andros's side. He pointed over to one of the smaller buildings, his voice soft.

"Come on, that one still has atmosphere. I'll look at your wrist there and then we can begin work." Andros knew better than to argue with Zhane when it came to matters of his health and well being. Zhane seemed to feel it was his personal mission to make sure Andros ate enough, exercised and trained in equal amounts, slept well and when he was hurt, get to a medical centre immediately. But occasionally one of them got hurt and they couldn't get to a medical centre due to circumstances. And today those circumstances were that they wouldn't leave any body behind. They entered the small airlock, closing the door behind them. Moments later it was pressurised and they stepped through into a small guardroom. Zhane immediately headed for the medical kit on the wall and with a sigh; Andros reached up and took his helmet off with one hand. He sat down at the table, his arm in front of him.

"You don't have to do this you know." It was the same discussion that they had had time and time again. Andros could almost recite word for word what Zhane would say.

"I know." Zhane sat the medical kit down, taking his own helmet off. He flashed Andros a tiny smile. "But I want to. Besides, I know the Power will heal it, this'll just help it along a little." 

"I know." Zhane opened the kit and proceeded to get out a pain killing injection. When Andros opened his mouth to protest he didn't need it, he wasn't in that much pain, Zhane just stared at him until he nodded. Zhane smoothly injected it into his hand once his suit glove had been removed and then began to gently wind a bandage around it, making it nice and tight.

"When we get back home, we'll have this properly checked out, okay."

"Zhane, I don't want a fuss being made. By you or by anyone."

"I don't care. I'm not letting you walk around injured if I can help it." Zhane's tone brooked no argument so he let his friend bandage his hand. Sighing, Zhane finished and Andros put the glove back on.

"One of these days you'll let me repay the favour." Zhane just grinned, picking up his helmet.

"I know. But I'd have to get hurt first." He gave a soft laugh as the two them moved back into the airlock, helmets firmly attached again, and made their way out. The survivors had left one shuttle for them to put the bodies of the dead in, and they both sobered. Sighing, they moved towards the main dome to begin their grisly work.

The next four hours passed in a surreal type of nightmare for the two Rangers. They pulled out body after body from the rubble and destruction. Due to Andros's injury healing slowly, Zhane did a lot of the heavy lifting and moving of debris, therefore he saw more than he would let Andros see. The images would stay for them both for the rest of their lives. At one stage even the ever-resilient Zhane had to stop upon discovering one body in particular. Andros noticed his friends very still form, standing over a body that he had just uncovered.

"Zhane, what's wrong?" Zhane said nothing for a few moments and Andros began to walk over to him but Zhane's soft words stopped him.

"No. Stay there. You don't need to see this." Zhane crouched down, his hands reaching out in a futile gesture to check for any signs of life. But they both knew he wouldn't find any.

"What? It can't be as bad as anything we've already seen." Zhane's voice failed him then, and he finally sent a thought to Andros.

_'It's not what happened to him __Andros__. It's who it is.' Andros frowned, wanting to move closer but he knew that if he did, Zhane would just cover who ever it was up._

"Who is it Zhane? You're starting to worry me here." Zhane sighed and reaching out, he picked the body up and began walking to the shuttle, his head bowed slightly.

_'It's Daron. Looks like he was killed in the decompression when the dome was holed. I'll take care of him.' _Andros stopped in his tracks, gasping in shock. Daron had been a friend of theirs both since school except he had opted to take planetary defence force training when he didn't pass the trails to become a Ranger. Andros and Zhane had remained friends with him despite the difference between them now. They had even shared military tactics together last year at a special training seminar. It had been good to catch up with him. He hadn't held a grudge against either of them because they became Rangers – unlike some of their friends had. After being chosen to be Rangers, Andros and Zhane had found that they were practically cut off from their previous friends and life. Jealousy ran rife through the people that they had called friends, and it was a rare person that still was willing to talk to them. But they didn't mind. Best friends for such a long time – Andros's parents jokingly stated often that they were best friends before they were even born – all they needed was each other. And that was enough for them. But to see one of their few friends now killed before their very eyes was disturbing and upsetting to say the least.

_'Let me help you with him Zhane, it's the least I can do.'_ Andros didn't want Zhane to have to bear the burden of their friend alone.

_'No. It's okay. You don't need to see him like this __Andros__. Let me fix him up a little first.' Andros could feel Zhane's pain and sadness, but also his determination not to let Andros see until he was good and ready._

_'All right then. I think we're almost done anyway. I've just found one more person.' _Zhane had been keeping a running tally in his head of the numbers that they should find.

_'That's it then. That's the last one. Major Kemmer said that there were only thirty-seven people stationed in the dome at the time of the attack. Do you need any help with that one?' _Andros looked down at the peaceful looking face of the small woman he held in his arms.

_'No. She isn't that heavy. I'm right behind you.' _Zhane didn't say anything, and Andros didn't blame him. Thirty-seven people was a large toll, but something that was unfortunately becoming more and more common as the attacks stepped up in frequency against KO35. Andros trudged slowly and carefully through the rubble and debris to the shuttle. Zhane had just finished with their friend's body and was covering it gently with a sheet. Andros lay the woman's body down, arranging her hands on her chest, before covering her with a sheet. He walked over and crouched down next to Zhane. He finally let his eyes rest upon his friend's face. Daron was the same age as the two of them, and it was upsetting to see him like this. Zhane had cleaned off the blood from his face and closed his eyes, resting his hands on his chest. They sat there for a heaven knows how long before Zhane finally stirred. He glanced over at Andros.

"Come on, let's get these people home. I'll fly." Zhane stood and gently helped his friend to his feet. Andros looked at Zhane, his throat to thick to speak and tears in his eyes.

_'I don't' know what I'd do without you. You're my best friend.' _Andros held his arm out and automatically they crossed arms in their handshake that they always did. 

_'And your mine. Don't worry __Andros__, we'll be together forever. Remember?' Those words and Zhane's hands on his did more to reassure him than anything else would ever do. Nodding at his words, they moved towards the shuttle's bridge after sealing the doors tight._

@@@@

Two days later and it was a bright, pleasant, quiet Kerovan day. Andros felt that it was totally inappropriate for it to be so nice when they were at something so solemn and sad. He watched as the urn containing the ashes of all 37 victims of the attack on the moon base was lowered into the ground – including those of their friend Daron. 

_'__Andros__, are you all right? You're looking pale.' Andros sighed. Zhane hadn't left his side except to sleep, and then not even that, since they had returned home. Somehow, his friend was dealing with it better than he was. Yet Zhane had seen more and done more than he had. But somehow, Zhane was hiding how he was feeling from Andros. To help his friend first and foremost. Zhane was like that sometimes. _

_'I'm just thinking that I'm glad it's not you in there. And that I'll miss Daron's bad jokes. They were even worse than yours.'_ Andros felt Zhane's hand creep into his, squeezing it gently.

_'My jokes aren't that bad._' The reply was automatic, but even Andros could tell there was no humour in his friend's tone and he tossed Zhane a sharp glance.

_'What about you? Are you okay? You're looking paler than me.' _

_'Gee thanks __Andros__. Makes a guy feel loved why don't you.' Zhane gave a tiny sigh, the only outward sign that he was upset. Andros squeezed his hand in returned and was rewarded with a tiny smile. _'Thank you for being there for me ___Andros__, I would be lost without you.' Andros just nodded, knowing that for the moment, his being there was enough for his friend._

During the service they had been standing off to one side and remained there once it had finished. The crowd drifted away but a few people remained. Zhane eyed them warily, as they had been casting nasty looks in the two Rangers direction. Andros hadn't noticed, so intent he had been on the service, but Zhane's sense of danger was so well honed that he could tell when they were being watched and that the watchers weren't friendly. Normally Andros would be sensing it as well, but he was too immersed in his grief at the moment. They both had been good friends of Daron's but Zhane, who had seen much more death from an earlier age than Andros – coped with it better. But Zhane knew that later he would go and probably destroy some work out equipment to keep his grief under control and get it out of his system. The crowds dispersed, leaving the two Rangers and a group of six military officers. They walked over until they were standing in front of the rangers. Finally Andros looked up, his eyes going hard and cold at the sight of them standing before the two Rangers. Zhane had edged himself slightly in front of Andros, aiming to take anything first. Andros spoke his voice soft and yet still commanding.

"Can we help you?" The leader of the officers just stared hard at them both and Zhane tensed slightly. Violence and tension laced the air; it would only take one wrong word for it to spill over into physical actions.

"Yeah. You can tell us why you let those people die." The words were harsh, angry. Andros shook his head gently.

"We didn't let them die. By the time we were called and arrived, the dome was already holed. There was nothing we could have done for these people. Nothing."

"That's not true! You're Rangers! You can do anything!" Andros's eyes flashed and for a moment Zhane thought he was going to lash out, but his friend didn't.

"No, we can't do everything. We can't bring back the dead." His voice was so soft and full of pain that the officer stopped and really looked at him for a moment, his own anger forgotten. Zhane's soft voice continued Andros's words.

"We lost a good friend in that attack, one of the few we had. We had to pull his body from the wreckage. We had to pull out all their bodies. We had to clean them up and bring them home. We had to bring them home knowing that there was nothing we could have done for them. For him. So don't you even dare think of saying that we could have saved them. We couldn't. We couldn't." The officer looked at them both and comprehension dawned in his eyes. He bowed his head.

"I'm sorry. I lost some good friends up there as well. The reports I got were misleading. I'm sorry." With that, he walked away, his friends following him. Zhane watched them go and then glanced at Andros. Andros just shook his head and walked over towards the now completed monument. Moments later, Zhane was standing next to him. As one, they reached out and placed their hands on the cold hard stone.

"Goodbye my friend." They murmured together. Sighing, they dropped their hands and began to walk back towards the hanger where the Megaship was housed. Zhane slung his arm around Andros's shoulders and Andros leaned into him gratefully. Zhane always seemed to know exactly how to make him feel better.

And out on the border, those readings that the two Rangers didn't get to check out began creeping closer and closer.

@@@@

It was at least midnight or there about when Andros awoke from a nightmare. He kept seeing dead bodies floating around the dome and then around his home. Ever since the council's decision yesterday to get the emergency evacuation ships prepared and ready, he'd been having horrible thoughts and when he'd finally gotten to sleep, the thoughts became nightmares. Suddenly his door opened and Zhane came stumbling in, rubbing sleep out of his eyes.

"Are you alright?" Andros blinked against the sudden burst of light and then sighed, sitting up and hugging his arms around his knees.

"Not sure. What about you, how come you're awake?" Zhane just snorted softly and came over to his bed, sitting down on it, looking at him. 

"You woke me." Andros frowned slightly, absently pushing the hair out of his face.

"Huh? How?" Zhane just gave a tiny little smile and taking the sleeve of his pyjama top, reached over and wiped the sweat off Andros's forehead. It was a surprisingly gentle gesture from the often-irreverent Zhane. He just shrugged in answer to Andros's questions.

"I saw your nightmares. So, I came to make sure your okay." Andros was touched deeply by his friends concern and he reached out with his own hand and lifted Zhane's chin up, to meet his eyes.

"Are you okay? Those nightmares weren't nice." Zhane's eyes were clouded and stormy. He just shrugged and looked into Andros's eyes.

"Wasn't that my question." Zhane was a great one for avoiding the topic when he wanted to. Andros sighed, knowing he'd get no where when Zhane was like this.

"Yes it was. I'm okay now that I'm awake. Are you okay? You did way more work than I at the outpost; you saw way more death than I did. You wouldn't let me help you as I recall." Zhane shrugged and looked away for a moment.

"You have enough on your plate Andros. You don't need more ghosts. If I can carry a few for you, so much the better." Andros was touched to his very core by Zhane's words.

"Zhane. I don't know what to say." Zhane blushed faintly and looked him straight in the eye.

"Andros, you've got a lot on your shoulders. As Red Ranger and everything. If I can make your burden lighter, I will." Andros went to say something but Zhane stopped him with a look. "Andros. You and I both know as Red Ranger you're expected to be this strong, valiant, brave, noble leader of us Rangers. Even there's only the two of us. I follow you because I know no matter what the personal cost, you'll do the job. But we both know that you're only human, and that's way to much pressure. So, I do what I can to ease your burden." Andros stared at him, blurting out the first thing that came to mind.

"But what about you Zhane? Who looks after you?" Zhane smiled gently, his blue eyes warm and soft now.

"You do. In your own little way." Andros was confused.

"Me? How? You do everything for me. Make sure I eat, sleep, train, and look after myself when I'm hurt." Zhane stopped him there.

"And you do the same for me you know." Andros was thoroughly confused by now.

"How so?" Andros looked at his friend closely and noticed the faint tiredness around his eyes. "You haven't been looking after yourself properly. You've been to busy looking after me." Andros accused him. Zhane shrugged and grinned slightly.

"Well, yeah. And that's how you're looking after me. If I can make you relax, smile, look after yourself, and then my troubles don't seem so bad. My nightmares all involve loosing you in some way or other and I'm determined not to let that happen." Andros was floored to say the least with Zhane's words. He never knew that his friend felt that deeply or that strongly about their friendship. And to be honest, he felt the same way. Andros sighed and gave Zhane a tiny smile.

"To be honest Zhane, sometimes, my nightmares involve loosing you. We've vowed to fight as a team forever. And I meant that."

"So did I." Andros reached over and pulled Zhane to him, wrapping his arms tightly around his friend. Zhane's arms did the same to Andros, and once more Andros was amazed at the gentle strength of Zhane. The Silver Ranger may be the most powerful Ranger in the universe, but underneath it all he had a heart of gold. And then finally, Zhane's resolve and strength gave way, as the grief he was feeling finally spilled out and he began to softly weep. Andros's arms tightened around his friends as he let him cry. Soon, his tears joined Zhane's as they wept not only for their dead friend. But for there lost innocence and childhood. Nothing would ever be the same for either of them again.

@@@@

The next few weeks passed in a blur of activity. Evacuation ships were prepared and stocked, the population briefed and training began on what they had to do in case. Zhane and Andros were working harder than ever. The attacks were growing in frequency and strength. They were soon feeling the pinch, as they were unable to be every where at once. The planetary defence forces did what they could but it wasn't the same as having a Power Ranger. More people died and there was a growing feeling among the population that the two Rangers wouldn't be able to protect them much longer. This wasn't helped by the one time they had suddenly appeared in public.

It had been an extremely long, hard battle. It had gone on for almost three days before the two Rangers were finally able to destroy the monsters attacking and the planetary defence forces cleaned up the remaining foot soldiers. Both Rangers had taken a few bad hits but nothing to major. Nothing to cause them concern anyway. But the stress of the battle and constant fighting was wearying. And so they decided to go anywhere other than the Megaship or a medical centre for a short break. So, taking a hover car they had packed themselves some supper and headed for a park. Just for a few hours to relax and recharge their batteries, to remember what they were fighting for. Andros was sported a small bandage on his hand and Zhane was sporting five stiches and a small bandage on his forehead. But apart from Zhane complaining off a slight headache, they were both okay. Just extremely tired.

Andros parked the hover and got out the small satchel of food. The two of them walked towards the pond, speaking softly to one another. They ignored the looks they were getting from the members of the public, as they were only concerned about themselves today. They just wanted some peace and quiet in a nice setting under warm sun and in fresh air. Andros spread a blanket on the ground under a large tree and they sat down. Zhane leaned back against the bark of the tree with a sigh, and Andros sat down next to him. He leaned back on his elbows and lifted his face to the sun, closing his eyes and sighing as the warmth spread through his body.

"This was a good idea." Zhane murmured. Andros just nodded content to feel the sun on his face.

"Yeah, one of my more brilliant ideas's I think." Zhane laughed at that and Andros opened his eyes, looking at his friend, noticing the barely suppressed wince. "Are you okay?" Zhane sighed and opened his eyes.

"Yeah, just don't make me laugh okay. Head hurts too much when I laugh." Andros nodded and Zhane closed his eyes again. "Thanks for taking that hit to by the way. That must have hurt."

"Wasn't pleasant that's for sure. But I've been worse. I couldn't just stand by and let that thing attack you willy nilly now could I." Zhane just snorted softly and sighed. Andros lay down on the blanket, without really thinking about it he put his head resting on Zhane's legs. They lay there, for quite a long time, saying nothing and not needing to. 

They had been lying there for about an hour, dozing lightly, when suddenly both their communicators beeped. Sighing, Andros raised his to his lips.

"Andros. Go ahead."

"Andros. We have numerous fighters, attack craft and missiles heading this way." That got both of their attentions and they sat up, sharing concerned glances.

"How many are there?" A very long pause greeted his question and Andros locked his eyes with Zhane's. This wasn't sounding good.

"It's a full scale invasion. We've already began the evacuation. We need you two to help protect the spaceport." Andros closed his eyes in pain. The day they had been dreading had arrived. He took a deep breath and opened his eyes, his gaze never leaving Zhanes.

"Understood, we'll be right there. Andros out." Andros closed the channel and looked at Zhane. Zhane managed a tight smile.

"This is it then." Before Andros could answer, alarms began blaring across the city and people began scrambling towards the evacuation centres. 

"Yes. It is. Ready?" Zhane gave a short laugh.

"As I'll ever be. Best friends, forever right?" Zhane held out his hand.

"Forever Zhane." Andros clasped Zhane's hand in his and they shared a quick hug. Nodding, they stood slightly apart, morphers in their hands. "Let's Rocket!"

The Battle for KO35 had begun.


	2. Evacuation

_Disclaimer: I don't own them, wish I did. Thanks to Kahva for suggesting that this story needed a second chapter. Well, it got a second and third chapter. Please, let me know what you think. I really appreciate the great reviews I've gotten so far. Mouse_

**Storm before the Invasion: Evacuation**

**By Mouse**

It was total and complete chaos. 

What had started as an orderly evacuation of the planet's small population had turned into a riot of people demanding to leave immediately. Luckily it was only a small portion of the population that was behaving this badly. The majority of the people were content to go when they were scheduled to. Andros unfortunately didn't get to see his parents, so he was unsure if they made it off the planet or not. But he held onto the hope that they had. The two rangers were stationed outside the main evacuation centre now, as the entire minor ones had either been cleared or over run. So far, casualties had been fairly light. The two rangers hadn't stopped in what felt like days, but realistically was about 18 hours solid work. The attacks had died down a little, so much so that the two rangers took advantage of this and went inside the evacuation centre to get an update. Tikewa came over to them, glasses in her hands, smiling gently at them both.

"Andros. Zhane. I know how hard you have been fighting. Here, medical made these for you. They are energy drinks and should keep you going for a little bit longer." She handed the two of them the glasses. With a sigh, they removed their helmets and accepted the drinks gratefully. Zhane sank down against the wall, landing with a bump on the floor, gulping the drink down. Andros looked at her.

"How's the evacuation going?"

"We're almost done. Just three more ships to load and then it's just the remaining defence forces. And yourselves. Which ship will you use?"

"We'll take the MegaShip and leave last of all. We'll provide cover for the last couple of ships as they leave. We'll then follow you to the evacuation rendezvous."

"Okay then. Good luck." She left them then and Andros slid down the wall until he was next to Zhane. He finished the drink in one gulp as well; he was that tired, hungry and thirsty. He looked over to his friend.

"How are you doing." Zhane's head was resting on his knees, his blonde hair dishevelled. He didn't look up as he answered Andros.

"Okay. How are you doing." Andros snorted as he glanced around.

"Same as you." This got a tiny chuckle from Zhane.

"That good huh." Andros couldn't help the small smile on his face as he glanced over at his best friend. Zhane had turned his head and was looking at him, a tiny smile on his face.

"Yep." Zhane's eyes twinkled a little as the smile widened slightly. With a sigh he sat up straight.

"Hell I'm tired. You?"

"Same." Zhane gave a small snort and glancing around, saw what he was after and reaching up, snagged a couple of pre-packed ration bars from the table near them. He handed one to Andros and tore open the other himself.

"Thanks." Zhane just nodded, eating with a single-minded intensity. Andros hid his smile behind his ration bar as he chewed it. Zhane could and would eat anything and everything sometimes. Especially if he was tired and hungry. Like they both were now.

_Right now I'd kill for one of DECA's plate of vebolian stew. _Andros almost choked at Zhane's casual thought. He knew how much his friend hated vebolian stew. 

_Yeah well she'd probably enjoy reminding you how much you don't like it. _Zhane just snorted softly in reply and finished eating his bar. Andros did the same, as he head leaned back and he watched the evacuation continue. A small boy came over to them, having gotten away from his parents for a moment and looked at them solemnly.

"Are you really the power rangers?" Andros dredged up a small smile from somewhere.

"Yes. We are. I'm the Red Ranger Andros. And this is the Silver Ranger Zhane." The little boy regarded them and then nodded.

"My Daddy says that you're doing your best to protect us and let us escape. Is that right?" Andros could feel Zhane shift uncomfortably beside him.

"Yes, we are." The little boy nodded and then suddenly smiled.

"Thank you." With that, he turned and went back to his parents. The two rangers tracked his movements and when he reached his parents, the father looked over at them and smiled brief thanks and then they were gone. Zhane sighed and rested his head on his knees again.

_I feel like I could sleep for a week. Once this is over I'm taking to my bed and not moving. _Andros smiled, leaning his head back and closing his eyes a moment. _Don't worry, I'll be joining you. They said nothing more, as nothing needed to be said. For the moment, they just enjoyed these few seconds of quiet and rest._

The major sighed as he listened to the report, wincing at the sounds of the fighting that were coming through his communicator.

"Understood. We'll send them straight away. Hold on for just a few more minutes until they can get to you."

"We'll try." The line went silent and the major looked up, his eyes searching all around the evacuation centre for the people he needed. He found him sitting on the floor in a remote corner. The red ranger had his head back and eyes closed, his whole demeanour screamed exhaustion. The silver ranger wasn't much better except he had his head on his knees. He was loathe to disturb them, especially after the things he had said to them a few weeks ago at the funeral for those that had died on the moon base, but he had no choice. He walked over to where they were and wasn't really surprised when he got within a few feet of them that both heads jerked up, eyes open and alert. He could see the weariness in their eyes but also determination and strength. His admiration for what these two young men were doing went up in spades.

"Rangers. I'm sorry to disturb your rest, I know how much you need it, but the last group of civilians and my men are trapped just outside the buildings perimeter, we need to get them in so we can evacuate them."  Andros sighed and just nodded at him after a moment.

"All right, we'll go. Have everyone else in here in his or her ships, ready to go. Once we break through we'll send those people straight in here. Leave immediately. We'll buy you as much time as we can." The major stood, relief flooding his features.

"Thank you Rangers." Andros just nodded and the major moved away to begin the last stages of the evacuation. Andros groaned softly as he got to his feet. He reached down and pulled Zhane to his.

"Come on, we have work to do." Zhane smiled slightly and nodded.

"I know. Just think, this should be the last battle we fight for a while. Hopefully." Andros nodded in agreement, picking up his helmet.

"I hope so. Ready to go then." Zhane picked his helmet up and just looked at Andros and then suddenly, startling the red ranger, he embraced his friend.

"Andros, you're my best friend. I don't know what I'd do without you. Let's get this over with so we can both get some sleep." Andros was startled by his friend's words and embrace, but returned it gratefully, suddenly realising how much he needed this human contact.

"And you're mine. Come on then, let's get this done." They released each other and just grinned at one another. Placing their helmets back on their heads, they turned and ran out of the centre, minds focused on getting the job done.

@@@@

Arriving the short distance away from the evacuation on their gliders, they aimed them at the large number of foot soldiers and ran through them, allowing the defence forces a moment to regroup. They then jumped off their gliders and stood between the defence forces and the attacking forces. The soldier in charge came over to them, grime streaked and looking worried.

"Rangers, thank heaven's you've arrived. I have just this batch of civilians to get out of here."

"We know. Get them ready, we'll break through in a moment and you take these people and make a run for the evacuation centre. We'll cover you."

"Thank you Red Ranger." He moved back to his men and Andros drew his Astro blaster and Zhane called forth his silveriser in blaster mode. They began picking off foot soldiers left right and centre, giving the forces behind them a chance to get ready to run for it. Just then a couple of monsters began running towards them and nodding to each other, they ran towards them.

"Spiral Sabre!"

"Silverizer Blade mode!" They called forth their weapons and engaged the monsters, fighting hard. Behind them, a group of civilians and some defence personal broke off and ran for the evacuation centre. They managed to get the monsters and soldiers to fall back enough so that all bar a few personnel were left.

But then the attacks intensified against the rangers. A couple more monsters ran forward and engaged the rangers. Some of the defence personal joined in the fight and began firing at the quadtrons and piranatrons that were attacking them. But it was too little too late. The two rangers gradually found themselves being forced back. There was a small portion of civilians and defence personal left and the two rangers were beginning to find themselves hard pressed to defend them. They began to take minor blows, as they tired more and more. And each blow hurt just a little bit more than the previous blow, as their suits became damaged and began to loose their effectiveness. But their plan was working, practically all bar a handful of civilians and defence forces were gone. All that remained was for them to push forward for one last attack so that the remaining few could escape.

_Andros, we're getting beaten to a pulp. I don't have much left in me. _Andros knew what it cost his friend to say that. As the Silver Ranger Zhane had no equal in the galaxy, but even he had limits. _I know. I'm feeling the same. One last push Zhane. That's all we have to do. He didn't get an answer but he didn't expect one. Zhane had told him how he was feeling, knew that he would take care of it and that was all that mattered for the silver ranger. Suddenly, two more monsters rushed forward as they finished destroying the last two._

"Andros, there's too many of them!" Andros swung his sword, firing his blaster at the same time, downing more quadtrons.

"This one's mine." Andros rushed forward while Zhane kept fighting the other monster. Zhane dispatched it quickly and turned to see Andros take a hard blow, then another, falling to the ground. Andros gasped for breath and looked up as the monster sword began to descend.

"Andros! No!" Zhane rushed forward, his heart racing, his mind filled with only the thought to save his friend. He leapt forward, his sabre blocking the blow meant for Andros. His attack was so furious it drove the monster back, away from Andros. "Andros, run!" But then the monster fought back and fought back hard. Zhane was hit badly, extremely badly, but he slashed hard at the monster, causing it to falter and growl in anger. Without a thought, it grabbed Zhane just as it exploded and Zhane's world went to black, his last sights of the monster, his last sounds of Andros's voice screaming his name.

"Zhane! No!"

The explosion cleared finally and where the silver ranger and the monster had been fighting, there was now only rubble. Andros collapsed to his knees, sobbing. His eyes blinking hard against the flowing tears, he looked over it. And then he saw it. A white clad hand, reaching up through the rubble. It moved slightly and then stopped. But that was all Andros needed. Scrambling to his feet, he tore into the rubble, throwing it clear of Zhane's body. Soon, civilians were helping him, the few defence personal were keeping the attacking monsters and foot soldiers at bay. Within moments they uncovered Zhane's body. He was still morphed, which was probably the only thing that had saved his life. With a trembling hand, Andros reached down and felt for a pulse. It was weak, but there and he breathed a sigh of relief. He gently picked up his friend's body, slinging it over his shoulder. He began walking slowly back to the evacuation centre, the civilians and defence forces following him. For the moment, the attackers seemed content to let them be. They reached the evacuation centre and everyone but the two rangers had left, and the major that was over seeing the last parts of it. He came over to see if Andros needed any help.

"Red Ranger. Can I do anything?" Andros lifted his head from where he was cradling Zhane's body in his arms. Only the barest movement of Zhane's chest gave any indication he was alive.

"No. Just go. We'll follow when we can." He nodded and left. Andros made his way to the MegaShip, instructing DECA to lock the door as he entered. He made his way to the small medical wing, confident that DECA would be able to repair Zhane's injuries. He took off his helmet after he lay Zhane on the bed.

"DECA. Begin scans on Zhane. Tell me how bad it is." The ship computer hummed a moment and Andros held Zhane's hand in his.

"Andros. His injuries are terminal. There is nothing I can do immediately for him."

"What do you mean immediately?"

"Healing Zhane will take time. If we don't put him in a hypersleep-healing chamber, there is nothing I can do to save him. His injuries are so severe that hypersleep is the only option to save him." Andros's heart froze in his chest. Hypersleep was a last resort treatment, only to be used in extreme cases. But there was no way he was going to let his friend die. Taking a deep breath he nodded.

"All right. Get the chamber ready."

"Understood." Andros picked Zhane's body up gently, careful not to disturb it overly much and make things worse. He walked out of the medical room and along towards the engine room. Every Kerovan ship was equipped with a hypersleep tube and support room, and they were always located next to the engine room, as that was the most protected part of the ship. DECA had the door open and waiting for him and he walked in carefully. The cover was already open and the equipment was ready. With a gentleness that would be surprising to those that didn't know him, Andros lay Zhane's still form on the bed. He squeezed Zhane's hand one last time and lowered the cover.

"DECA. Initiate hypersleep sequence." Slowly, the tube frosted over and the monitors began softly beeping. Andros stared at the one that showed Zhane's heartbeat as it slowed down so that the machine could begin it's work. He glanced down once more at the tube, putting his hand on the glass. "I'm so sorry my friend. I wish I could have done more."

"There was nothing more you could have done Andros. For the moment, Zhane lives. He will heal and then you will be together again." Andros said nothing, and just stood there. After a while, the ship rocked and he frowned.

"DECA, what's happening?"

"The attacking quadtrons have found the MegaShip's hanger and are attempting to board." Andros was reluctant to leave his friend, but knew he didn't have a choice.

"Understood. Have all the evacuation vessels got away?"

"Yes." Andros took a deep breath and left slowly, heading for the bridge.

"Shields up, fire up the engines. Let's lift off and get out of here. There's nothing left for us here now."

"Understood." The engines began to whine slightly as Andros finally shook himself out of his shock and raced for the bridge. He got there in time to see a couple of monsters approaching. "Engines ready for lift off Andros."

"Lift off." Guiding the ship carefully with his hands, it rose from its' hiding place, the backwash from it's engines sending monsters and quadtrons flying. Andros gave a smirk at that but it was short lived as they climbed out and out of KO35's atmosphere. Soon, they were in the cold comfort of space. Andros slumped into his chair, to physically and emotionally exhausted to do anything else.

"Shall I set a course to follow the refugee ships? We are being followed by velocifighters." Andros shook his head wearily.

"No. Set a random course DECA. Take us anywhere, I don't care. Hyperrush five will do it. I'm.. I'm going to get some sleep before I fall down." Andros pushed himself to his feet, staggering slightly in his exhaustion.

"It wasn't your fault Andros."

"I know." Andros's words were automatic but in his heart of hearts, he knew it was. Stumbling, he made his way to his quarters and inside. There, he finally demorphed and fell onto the bed, exhausted. His eyes closed and in seconds, he was asleep. DECA watched him for a  moment, running a few quiet scans on his physical condition. Satisfied for the moment that it was just exhaustion and nothing else that was the problem, she carefully guided the ship away from KO35. 


	3. Changes

_Disclaimer: see chapter one. Third and final part guys. Enjoy. Mouse_

**Storm before the Invasion: Changes**

**By Mouse**

The ship rocked and Andros stumbled slightly as it did, his hands flying over the controls, trying to regain the ship's equilibrium.

"DECA, have we lost them?"

"No Andros. The three velocifighters are still following us." A familiar frown creased Andros's face as he thought quickly.

"All right. Power up the Mega lasers. I'm tired of this."

"Powering lasers." Andros's hands flew over the firing controls as he turned the ship around suddenly. Locking on, three bursts of laser fire later there were three explosions and he sighed, satisfied for the moment the ship wasn't in any more danger.

"Are we clear now?"

"Yes. Scans show no more fighters in the area."

"Good. Were are we exactly?"

"We are in the Ashanti nebula, near the asteroid belt." Andros frowned, leaning back in his seat.

"How much damage is done to the ship?"

"Minor damage to Mega decks five and six. Aft stabilisers are offline." Andros leaned forward and played his hands over the controls.

"Right. Let's set down here and I'll begin repairs."

"Landing on that asteroid will be tricky and not the safest option."

"I know, but it's the only choice we have."

"Understood, beginning landing now." The ship slowly descended towards the asteroid's surface and landed gently. With a small sigh, Andros powered down anything that might be detectable from space and stood up.

"Thanks DECA." 

"Your welcome Andros." The ships computer watched as he left the bridge and headed for the engine room. Every time they had an encounter with Dark Spectre's forces and survived, the very first thing Andros would do was go check on Zhane. And that's what he was doing now. DECA thought to herself if she could sigh, she would. 

Andros keyed in the code to enter the hypersleep chamber. The door opened and he slipped inside. It had been just on two years now since Zhane had been placed in the chamber and it had been a very long two years. Andros went over and placed his hand on the glass and managed a tiny smile.

"Well my friend, we survived another one. If I keep this up the poor old MegaShip isn't going to be in much better shape than you." Andros's eyes flicked over to the readings on the medical equipment, but they were still much the same. Zhane was healing, slowly but it still didn't show when his best friend would wake up. "I miss you. I truly wish you were here with me." The loneliness in Andros's voice was easy to hear in confines of the small room. Sighing, he closed his eyes a moment, once more remembering that terrible day on KO35. But there wasn't any point in living in the past, for the moment, he had to try and concentrate on getting through the present. Giving the container one last pat, he left the chamber and headed for the repair bay. He had a lot of work to do. 

Over the last two years he'd travelled from one part of the galaxy to another. Sometimes he'd stop by ranger friendly planets to resupply, and helping out when the odd occasion called for it. He'd spent a lovely three weeks on Aquitar, having a small break and spending time with the Aquitian Rangers, something he hadn't done in a while. They had made sure he felt comfortable and relaxed while he was there. They had also done some minor upgrades to the MegaShip, which he had been grateful for. He had then encountered the Phantom Ranger on the odd planet here and there. The Phantom had been following some rumours about a massive attack against a major planet but so far had nothing more solid to go on. The two of them had done some snooping around, but to no avail. Andros had been on his way to Onyx to do some more snooping when he'd encountered the fighters that had attacked him on sight. Something was stirring in the camp of the forces of evil, and he was trying to track down what. Rangers from all over were getting busier and busier and it was starting to worry a few of the more experienced and longer serving rangers. As he got the tools he needed to repair the stabilisers he began going over once again the bits and pieces he had picked up over the last few weeks. Something major was happening and it wasn't good. Absently his hands moved automatically to repair the broken stabilisers while his mind mulled over the facts. Sighing, he knew he wouldn't get any answers from what he had so far and concentrated on his work. He hoped to pick up some more information on Onyx. And he devoutly hoped that what ever he found out they were up to, he'd be in time to stop it.

@@@@

Pulling the cloak up further over his head, hiding his features from what would defiantly be unfriendly eyes inside, Andros stepped inside the tavern and quietly slipped over to the bar. Ordering local ale, he took it and went and sat in a dark corner, his eyes scanning all around him. It had taken him longer than he thought to repair the MegaShip so now he was racing against time. While they had been hiding in the asteroid belt, he and DECA had noticed a marked increase in the number of the Evil Alliance's ships travelling between systems and he instinctively knew that his time was running out. Hence the disguise and the sneaking into the town. This was the fifth outpost town he'd been to and he was getting tired. If he didn't get anything here, he'd head back to where he'd hidden his glider and get some sleep. Then he'd come back and try again. But then suddenly he hit pay dirt. 

The two monsters – a golden winged monkey and a skeleton on legs – walked in, laughing and chatting quite loudly. Andros smiled slightly as he remembered where he'd seen them before. It was the same two monsters that he and Zhane had spied on a couple of years ago, just before the invasion of KO35. They got their drinks and settled at a table near his. This couldn't have been more fortuitous if Andros had planned it; these two didn't know how to keep their mouths shut about anything. Cradling his drink, Andros leaned forward slightly to try and hear them better.

"I can't believe it. Dark Spectre did what no one's been able to do since the dawn of time. Eltare over run and apparently he's captured someone pretty important." The skeleton laughed cruelly.

"And did you hear what Divatox did to the Rangers on Earth? Destroyed their command centre and left them powerless!" The monkey joined in on the laughter.

"Now if only Zedd and Rita were still there, they'd be having a field day. Speaking of which, I have to go. Rita called for me to join her. Apparently there's some huge meeting of all the villains and generals of the Alliance of Evil. It's being held on Gratha. Did you want to come?" The skeleton shook its' head.

"No. Sis is still mad at me after that debacle with the Machine Empire. You go ahead, I'll be here when you get back." The golden monster drained his drink and left. Andros waited a few minutes so that it wouldn't look suspicious and then left. Eltare had been attacked and over run! Damn, that wasn't good. He'd have to hurry if he wanted to sneak into Gratha and be there when this meeting took place. There was nothing he could do for Eltare right now. But this meeting would probably hold the key to the Alliance's plans for the next few months, and that he might be able to do something about that.

@@@@

Andros had left the MegaShip in orbit over a nearby planet that was friendly, although it was hidden. He had morphed and left on his glider, heading towards Gratha. Once there, he hid his glider and donning his clock again but remaining morphed he began searching for the meeting's venue. After a few hours fruitless searching, he came upon the open grounds where the meeting was being held. It was being held in the ruins of an ancient temple and Andros grimaced at the choice of location. The Alliance of Evil had no respect for anything. He saw all sorts of villains and their escorts walking in, or teleporting in. So, deciding on his course of action, he slid down the rocky outcrop he was hiding behind and fell in slightly behind a contingent of piranatrons. And then, he was inside.

He walked around carefully, doing his best to be unobtrusive. It was a skill that he had mastered over the past few years and something that Zhane was better at than he was when they had been on these types of missions together. He was hard pressed not to laugh when Divatox and Rita had their encounter, and was impressed at the power that Astronema was displaying, and the restraint. He watched Astronema for a few moments as she wandered around the grounds. She was a mystery to him. Dark Spectre's favourite and most powerful Lieutenant, especially with Ecliptor at her side, was a force to be reckoned with. Andros hadn't encountered her on the battlefield yet, but knew better than to be over confidant when he did. He was careful to keep moving when Divatox stared at him, and he moved away from her. Just then, the gong sounded for them to be seated. Seeing no other choice, Andros took a seat at the end of the table, keeping his head down and not saying anything. He glanced along the table to see Astronema looking at him, absently playing with the locket around her neck. It was a surprisingly gentle and human thing to be doing and idly Andros wondered where she was from. No doubt he'd find out in short order when he began to encounter her more often. Just then Dark Spectre appeared and began speaking.

Andros's heart almost stopped when he heard Dark Spectre say that he had captured Zordon and was draining his powers. Without Zordon, there would be no Power Rangers – anywhere! Zordon was the key to the creation of all the existing Ranger powers across the universe. This was bad. Very bad.

'Hey! You to good to drink with us?" Divatox's words stunned him out of his thoughts. "Who are you anyway?" Andros turned and looked at her, suddenly getting a sinking feeling in his stomach.

"I'll tell you who he is, he's a spy!" Astronema's words forced him into action. The machine general next to him tried to pull out a sword, but Andros sprang up, throwing his chair at him and knocking him down. He backed up towards the wall, but knew that if he got caught there he'd never get out. With a leap he jumped up on the table, calling forth his spiral sabre and began to fight his way out. He could hear Dark Spectre calling for him to be destroyed, but Andros was too good for that. He fought off the golden monkey and then suddenly, his cape was dragged off him. A gasp went through the assembled villains as he was revealed to be a power ranger. He stood up proudly, taking up a fighting stance. He wouldn't go down here. Not with the information he had. 

"He has heard my plans! Destroy him!" A few of the more eager villains stepped forward and tried to get him, but Andros fought them off with exceptional skill. Deciding discretion was the better part of valour in this case he raised his hand.

"Galaxy Glider, hang ten!" His glider appeared next to him and with a leap he was on it, racing away. He ducked for his life as Dark Spectre himself took a swing at him. The last thing he heard was Dark Spectre yelling out.

"Get him! Destroy him!" Laughing softly, Andros increased the speed on his glider. He had to get away, and get away quickly.

He had been travelling a few minutes when suddenly laser blasts streaked past him. He turned in time for the next volley to streak towards him, he managed to deflect most of them with his sabre, and until one particularly hard shot knocked his sabre out of his hand. He cursed softly and speeds up, trying to get in front of the fighters. He got far enough in front of them to allow him to turn around and carry out his slightly crazy plan. It was one worthy of Zhane he thought. 

"Astro blaster dual mode!" He drew his Astro blaster, separated it and began firing at the fighters. Luck and a lot of skill were on his side as he destroyed both of them. Smiling beneath his helmet, he holstered his now back together blaster and went after his tumbling spiral sabre. Once he had it back, he sped on his way home.

And when he got home, he got a surprise that was to change his life, forever.


End file.
